Harem with your rivals' girlfriends
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: Mai, Tea, Serenity, Kisara and Ishizu are all in relationships and all can't help but have 'wet' dreams with Kaiba. Yup, Kaiba. So... He decides to have a little fun. Only, his considering of 'fun' is to make other guys' girlfriends his bitches. Kaiba x all girls. One-shots with every girl and a few with all together. Lot of lemons. Haremshipping
1. Plot

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Couples:

Kaiba x Mai, Tea, Ishizu, Kisara, Serenity

Mai x Joey

Yugi/Yami x Tea

Serenity x Tristan

Kisara x Marik

Ishizu x Bakura

I know that the last two are weird because I couldn't find any other boy to ship them with, but that really doesn't matter 'cause all the girls are with Kaiba. **Other boys are here just so that they can be mad and heartbroken because Kaiba is better than them.** Enjoy!

* * *

Mai was turning in her bed, her body was sweating and she felt wetness between her legs. "Oh Kaiba..." She moaned and licked her lower lip seductively.

* * *

Tea digged her nails in her pillow, narrowing her eyes, she imaged those strong hands on her breasts.

* * *

Ishizu was surprised, her Millenium Necklace didn't show her this future. Future of lustful and pleasured dreams. And she knew only one man who was able to change the future.

* * *

Kisara's body was shivering. Every inch of her was screaming his name.

* * *

Serenity bit her finger in agony as her hand went down and cuddled her thighs.

* * *

"Girls, you'll never guess what the Hell happened last night." Mai told her friends. They were all sitting at the round table in the yard of their favorite Cafe. Mai was wearing her usual purple outfit, Tea had a short skirt and green T-shirt, Ishizu her Egiptian dress, Serenity some shorts and pink sweatshirt and Kisara jeans and light-blue silk shirt. The day was sunny so they weren't worry about getting cold. The five of them use to hang out all the time, so this was nothing special, or they thought so.

"What?" Ishizu asked, she wasn't the one who would asked _'what'_ on _'do you know what happened'_ question, but her necklace hasn't worked since yesterday night.

"I had the most wet dream of all wet dreams." Mai exclaimed.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Serenity said, confused.

"You mean you had the sexiest wet dream?" Kisara asked Mai.

"Whatever. I had the sex dream and it was damn good! That's the point."

"It's weird..." Tea started, rubbing her chin. "I also had a wet dream."

"Now when you mentioned it..." Ishizu joined the talk. "My bed wasn't calm last night either."

"That really _is_ strange." Kisara said mostly for herself, and the other girls knew what she meant by that - she also had some 'wild night' if you can call it that. Then all looks went to Serenity. She blushed. "Fine. Same with me." Serenity confessed, giving up.

"Maybe it was the full moon, or maybe that 'Fifty shades of grey' movie we watched a few days ago at my place, or maybe when we were here last time we drank something..." Mai started blabing but Kisara covered her mouth with her hand, seeing that Ishizu wanted to do that but was sitting too far away.

"Maybe this with 'Fifty shades of grey'." Tea said, "I mean... -That movie was very erotic."

"Ishizu," Serenity said. "Can your necklace help us somehow? Can you see in the past and tell what caused that?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot. After I dreamed that, I did try to realize why I dreamed it, but nothing." Ishizu explained.

"But why?" Kisara asked.

"That happened only once before, only one man I met was able to cloud the future." Ishizu said.

"Duke!" Tea shouted.

"Ha?" Serenity tilted her head.

"No, not that, Duke is over there!" Tea pointed her finger at the Cafe's doors. Their glances very slowly following her finger above Mai and Kisara's heads, through the sunshades, under the tables, to stop on the hot black-haired guy. Duke Devlin was standing there in his all fame and started to walk towards empty table.

"Hey! Duke!" Kisara shouted and Duke turned his head to look at them. He smiled and walked to them. "What's up ladies?"

Ishizu didn't know should they say what they were talking about or not, but then her eyes went wide and her Millenium Necklace showed her the future. Showed that Duke will tell his friends about this talk. "Nothing special." She said before anyone could say otherwise.

"Wanna sit with us?" Tea asked.

"Sorry, I have a business meeting with Kaiba, he should arrive here at any moment now." All the hearts started beating harder. Girls exchanged looks, but all decided to wait for Duke to leave. But Mai couldn't keep her mouth shot: "The great Seto Kaiba in a local Cafe? You sure?"

"Positive." Duke answered. "I gotta go now. See ya later, ladies." He waved them and went back to his table.

They were silent for a few moments, every one of them trying to figure out about what others were thinking. Finally, Ishizu said: "As I was saying, the only person I know and who already changed his future is Seto Kaiba. And he's the guy I had sex dream with." She admitted and looked away.

"WHAT? ME TOO!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Well, no one of them saw that coming. A silence again fell between them. "Sooo..." Mai started again. "Who would expect that?"

"Yeah... Huh..." Kisara agreed.

"That's way my Millenium Necklace didn't work. Because I was trying to see something about him." Ishizu concluded.

"OMG! Girls, he'll come here soon." Tea said, Serenity (who was sitting next to her) could see that a sweat dropped from her face. "Do you think he'll notice us?"

"I'm sure." Kisara said. "But I doubt he'll come to say simply 'hi'. He's not that kind of a guy."

"Aren't we supposed to feel dirty?" Serenity asked all of them. "I mean, we are all in relationships and our boyfriends are very nice, and now we all are thinking about some other guy?"

"You can't possibly blame us." Mai tried to explain. "I wouldn't admit it before, but just look at him - his eyes are so gorgeous, his hair so beautiful, his ass so perfect, his fingers so long, his muscles so... seeable through his T-shirt, his c-"

But then Mai realized that girls weren't even listening to her. All were looking in her direction but not at her, someone behind her, so she turned her head and saw the man about who she was just talking about. There was standing Seto Kaiba himself in his famous white coat that Mai always found sexy. Her jaw dropped as his eyes met hers for a one little moment. He smirked for himself and sat across Duke at their table and started talking. The girls were just staring, and staring, and staring... Until waiter finally woke them up: "Halo!? Misses?!"

Kisara was the first one to wake up from staring at CEO. "Yeah?"

"Your bill." The waiter said and handed her a bill.

"Thanks." Kisara mumbled and shaked Mai's shoulder. "Wake up girl!"

"Ah, sorry." Mai said and turned back to the table. "Girls!" She shouted and Ishizu, Tea and Serenity somehow moved their eyes away from handsome CEO.

In your review write which girl should be fucked first by our favorite and only Kaiba. And write that today so that tomorrow you can read it. Also, when I finish all five of them, I'll write a few with everyone together. And I promise for other chapters to be longer because this was a kind of a plot.

Korra :)


	2. Kisara

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takashi.

Couples:

Kaiba x Mai x Tea x Ishizu x Kisara x Serenity (Haremshipping)

Mai x Joey

Tea x Yami/Yugi

Serenity x Tristan

Kisara x Marik

Ishizu x Bakura

I know that the last two are weird because I couldn't find any other boy to ship them with, but that really doesn't matter 'cause all the girls are with Kaiba. **Other boys are here just so that they can be mad and heartbroken because Kaiba is better than them.** Enjoy!

* * *

Kisara was standing in front of a GYM. She wasn't the kind of a girl who wanted muscles and be anorexic, but at least she wanted to be in a shape. She entered and politely greeted a reception girl and went to a changing room. The room was covered with blue tiles and had a few benches and lockers. It was strangely quiet, but she really didn't mind, she liked silence. She put down her bag and took out a sport-top, some old t-shirt with short sleeves and tights. She went to the cabin and removed all her cloths except her blue panties. Kisara put on black tights and blue-grey top, but then realized that she forgotten her t-shirt. So, she came out of the cabin, but she didn't expect to find a visitor sitting at the bench beside her sport-bag. When he noticed her, the visitor raised up, he was taller than her and had those eyes that like look her owns. Seto Kaiba. A blushed escaped her. "K-Kaiba." She mumbled. (Not Seto because this is 21st century Kisara)

After he said nothing, she took a better look at him, he was wearing a black undershirt and grey tracksuit pants. His body was covered in sweat and his bare hands were intense. She knew he was muscled, but this was even better than she expected. Kisara couldn't help but want to touch this impressive skin. Seeing her staring at him, Kaiba smirked. "See something you like?"

"I-I..." She started, she wanted to say 'no', she wasn't kind of a girl to fall so easy for a man. Especially now, when she is in a relationship. But she just couldn't lie to those gorgeous eyes.

"It's hot in here, don't you agree?" Kaiba asked.

"I-I g-gu-ess." Kisara finally mouthed. Honestly, she was okay, but he looked like he just finished his training. So he has to be hot, and wet. His next move surprised her, he was waiting for her to agree with him so when she did, he took off his undershirt. Kisara's eyes went wide. SO. MUCH. SO. BIG. MUSCLES. "Y-You are in pr-pretty good shape." She finally said something without much stuttering.

"You are also very good." He said with a seductive voice.

"You think soooo?" She asked, feeling special for having a compliment from Seto Kaiba.

"Yeah, but, it's hard to say with all those cloths on you." He said and made a move forward. Now his body was very close to hers. "I think I should check it out." He said and put his strong, sweat hands around her sport-top and took it off over her head, Kisara raising her hands up in the same time. (You know, because you can't remove it without raising hands) She felt no shame as his predatory eyes were looking at her full breasts with lust in them. He didn't hesitate to pinch her nipple, Kisara let out a little moun. She wanted to move away and call him crazy, but she didn't, instead, her hands took this as opportunity to touch his muscled torso. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against her neck. His other hand also moved to her breast, massaging it and getting another moan from his lover. Kisara's hand went under his and digged her nails into his hard back. That would hurt if this was anybody else but Seto Kaiba. He then lowered her tights down and she did the same thing with his tracksuit pants. Kaiba looks at her directly in the eyes, Kisara returns a look, telling him to do whatever he wants with her. God! How he loved making other guys' girlfriends his bitches! It was even better when he knew whose girl he is fucking, so he can mock at that person even more. While he was thinking about that sentence, Kisara already put her panties down. Kaiba smirked and put his hands on her shoulders, lowering her down. She was kneeling on the floor now, fully aware what he wanted from her. And she didn't have a problem with oral pleasuring Seto Kaiba. So she put his black boxers down, and honestly, she got a little surprised. I mean, she could easy imagine him having a big cock, but this was huge! She didn't hesitate and put his cock in her mouth. _'MMmmmm... He tastes so gooddd...'_ Kisara thought as she continued sucking. Kaiba enjoyed, but he so wanted to make her _his_ in a _right_ way. He lifted her up fastly, putting their lips together, their tongues fought for domination, but Kaiba didn't need long to win. He grabbed her by her hips and just let them fall on the floor, her onto him. The blue tiles were cold, but that was nothing for Kaiba. Kisara's eyes were mixed with pleasure, lust and a bit of a fear. But that didn't stop her nor Kaiba.

She was lying on his naked torso, and she knew what he was about to do, so she took care to prepare herself because she was sure he won't do it. She tried to take the last deep breath but just a cry of pain came out of her mouth as he entered in her. Her eyes went wide and her whole body froze. That entry was so painful. Don't get the wrong idea, Kisara was not a virgin, she had sex before, but she never felt so pain, no matter how hard her boyfriend -Marik- would go on her. Kaiba started moving inside her slowly, making her pain longer, why did he have torture her? A single tear from her eye fell on his cheek. Kaiba decided to cut down her suffering, not for her - for himself, as much as he wanted to make her feel the pain, he wasn't a slow type. He started thrusting into her hardly, getting a new pleasured moan from her every time he hit her sensitive spot. It wasn't long after that when she had orgasam, but Kaiba just smirkd as he felt that her juices slid down his cock. His hands were moving from her shoulders to her back, her hips, and stopped on her round butt. He slapped her both cheeks a few and then started cuddling them like they was something precious. And then, finally, he separated her legs more, making her feel more pleasure than she thought it was possible. Kisara thanked him for that with a passionate kiss on his lips. He continued thrusting into her pussy and cuddling her butt. He slid two fingers in her other hole. She felt different kind of a pleasure, it was just... different. She couldn't find a word to describe it. His hand was pleasuring her here, his other hand was pleasuring her butt and his cock was pleasuring her pussy. He filled her with his seed, and she expected for him to stop now. I mean, whenever she had sex before it would end at this part, but that wasn't a case with Kaiba. That didn't slow him even a little bit.

After next 20 minutes filled with lust and pleasure, he finally raised up, leaving her lying on the floor. Her hair was messy and her body was sweaty. Like she really was training. To him, she looked like a destroyed doll. He clothed himself. "Sunday. My mansion. 8:00 pm sharp. Do not be late." That was everything he said before he simply walked away, leaving her body lying on the floor. She opened her mouth to say something, something like "Why would I?" or "What makes you think I'll do that?" But he went before she had a chance.

He felt so good. He made her feel like a dirty slut, caused her pain, caused her feel even unthinkable pleasure and then simply left. But the thing that made his ego even bigger (if that was possible) was that he knew that she'll come back begging for more.

Write in reviews the next girl you wanna see with Kaiba.

Korra ;)


	3. Tea

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Couples:

Kaiba x Mai x Tea x Ishizu x Kisara x Serenity (Haremshipping)

Mai x Joey

Tea x Yami/Yugi

Serenity x Tristan

Kisara x Marik

Ishizu x Bakura

I know that the last two are weird because I couldn't find any other boy to ship them with, but that really doesn't matter 'cause all the girls are with Kaiba. **Other boys are here just so that they can be mad and heartbroken because Kaiba is better than them.** Enjoy!

* * *

Kaiba was sitting in his limo, waiting in front of a yellow house. After a few minutes, a boy came out with a childish smile on his face. Care to guess - that's Yugi Moto. Yugi took a last glance at the house and started walking away. Kaiba waited a little longer, to be sure he's gone. Not that he's afraid of Yugi catching them, but he would _interrupt_ them. He turned to his right-hand man Roland. "I still don't know what we are doing here, sir." Roland said.

"Just wait here, I'll be back for about half an hour." Kaiba said and came out. He was staring at the house for a few moments and then came to the door. He tried to open it, but it was looked inside. He made a few moves beside and looked through the window. There was a neat living room, with two sofas, table with four chairs, family photos and still turned on TV. He lifted the window up with his strong arms and jumped it. He looked around - no trace of Tea, he climbed up the stairs and opened a first door, this seemed to be Tea's parents' bedroom. _'Having sex in parents' bedroom is one of the best places to have sex at all.'_ He thought. He carefully approached next door and slowly opened it, there he found what he was searching for - the bathroom. Wait, not a bathroom - Tea. He needed a second to find her, she was lying in the bathtub full of suds. When she noticed a man in a blue coat, she fastly put one hand on her breasts and other on her intimate part. "Kaiba! What the fu-freak are you doing here?! How did you come in!?"

He just approached her, he was staring at her for a few seconds. Tea's face was so red now. "Come on, Tea." He said with a voice that was unfamiliar to her. "Won't you let me take a look at you? Such a pretty girl surely had nothing to be ashamed of." Tea answered with nothing, still not removing her hands, she was too shocked to think. Then he lowered his head down to her ear and whispered: "I promise I _will_ touch anything."

"I... I..." She started, but nothing.

"Still shy a little bit, that's okay." Kaiba said. "I know how I'm going to make you comfortable." He took off his blue coat ( I honestly think that the white coat is way better and sexir but it would take too long to remove all belts it has) with the rest of his cloths. Tea gasped, Mama-Mia! She was so much staring at him that her hands finally fell from her body. Kaiba smirked. _'Much better.'_ He got in the bathtub and lied on her. Tea was breathing heavy already. Kaiba landed backwards so that he was sitting now, and Tea too. She was looking at him, just wanting him to do something. He landed forward her and kissed her lips passionately. She was frozen for a moment but accepted the kiss. His hand was slowly moving towards her clit. Tea moaned through the kiss as he was 'playing' with it. "Ooohh-OOHH!" She screamed. He put one finger into her, sliding up and down her pussy, receiving another moan.

He added one more finger, moving in and out of her in perfect harmony. "Doesn't he make you moan like this?" He asked seductively.

"N-no." Tea answered without thinking.

"Is that so...?" Kaiba said and thrusted into her as hard as he could, completely putting his fingers in her pussy. "OH MY GOD!" It was like some force moving inside her, like it flows through her and never stops. Then he replaced his fingers with his cock. Tea's eyes and mouth went wide, he didn't started moving yet but even this (according to sex with Yugi) was almost enough for her to come to her edge. Like with Kisara, he didn't prepare her, but that made it even better. At least for him. He started ramming into her hardly, from this he could see that she didn't get fucked often, or because Yugi was too afraid to pleasure her as she should be pleasured. His lips went to her neck, kissing it almost violently. He took a look at her face, he could see the pain, fear and pleasure. He knew she never had slept with someone else beside Yugi (or Yami, whatever), little Yugi. So she wasn't prepared to have _'something'_ so big after having _'something'_ so small in her. He continued doing his 'work', pushing in-out, in-out, in-out, in-out. Tea couldn't hold anymore, she cummed, but not a much of it fell out because there was no space with Kaiba's cock inside her. That what fell out mixed with water. She put her hands in his gorgeous hair and his head ( _'finally'_ she thought) came to her boobs. He put her left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. Once again she moaned, she couldn't believe what was happening, Seto Kaiba's cock was in her pussy and his mouth on her breast. Like a paradise. So good... He freed his seed inside her, but just continued thrusting into her. Again and again and again and again.

Tea couldn't feel her legs anymore, her nipples were hardened, her hands intense, her pussy hurt, but she still wanted more. "Please, more. Never stop. Ple-AAAAhhhhhHH!" He rammed into her again, put his hands on her hips and lowered her downer so his huge manhood could come in her even more. With a few powerful thrusts, he stopped and pulled out of her, letting his, but and the rest of her orgasam to flow in the bathtub. Tea caught her breath and watched him getting out and clothing himself. She wanted to tell him something, to ask what does this mean, but from some reason she didn't. She just waited for him to say something, and when he was fully clothed he finally said: "Sunday. My mansion. 8pm sharp. Do not be late."

Write in reviews the NEXT GIRL you wanna see with Kaiba.

Korra ;)


End file.
